L'élection de Miss Poudlard
by Potterstone
Summary: C'est la folie au château ! Un concours de Miss Poudlard est organisé, et tout le monde semble touché par la frénésie... tout le monde sauf Harry Potter, un peu perdu dans ce monde à paillettes. Pourtant un événement imprévu mettra à l'épreuve ses préjugés... [OS]
1. L'élection de Miss Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter, certes modifié ici, appartient à une certaine J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot si l'histoire vous a plu !

**L'ÉLECTION DE MISS POUDLARD**

Poudlard était en effervescence. Toute la Grande Salle était occupée. Toute ? Non ! Une allée avait été aménagée depuis la porte d'entrée, et remontait jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Il s'agissait d'un long tapis délimité par deux rubans rouges qui barraient le passage. De part et d'autre s'alignaient des rangées et des rangées de chaises en plastique, occupées peu à peu par des élèves bourdonnant d'enthousiasme. L'ambiance était à la fête. Même le groupe de musique _Les Seven Sisters _était présent, spécialement mandaté pour l'occasion.

Mais revenons un peu en arrière, deux semaines auparavant, un matin ensoleillé d'avril.

Ce matin-là donc, Hermione accourut dans la Grande Salle avec une affiche à la main, l'air surexcité.

\- Les amis ! s'exclama t-elle à l'attention de Harry et Ron, qui sursautèrent devant leur petit-déjeuner. Vous ne devinerez jamais !

\- Quoi ? demanda Ron, la main pleine de beurre sur son petit cœur battant. Les Trolls vont finalement donner des cours de bienséance ?

\- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, sourit Harry.

\- Euh... non, non, fit Hermione un peu interloquée. Je ne... vous n'y êtes pas du tout. C'est Dumbledore, il organise une élection de Miss Poudlard !

Ron fronça un sourcil tout beurré (il mangeait vraiment comme un cochon).

\- Hermione... tu n'es pas censée répudier tous ces machins anti-féministes ? Je veux dire, les concours de Miss... ça va un peu contre le principe de considérer les femmes comme des êtres humains, non ? Elle est où la dignité là-dedans ?

\- Oh, on s'en fout, de la dignité, Ron ! dit Hermione. La culture, la culture, c'est bien beau mais parfois, le côté superficiel c'est sympa aussi. D'ailleurs ça ne te ferait pas de mal de te soucier de ton apparence, parfois...

\- QUOI ? s'indigna Ron, et ce faisant envoya une salve de petites miettes de pain. Tu insinues que je ne suis pas présentable ? Que... Que je n'ai pas de _style_ ?

Il se leva d'un coup.

\- Eh bien, pour la peine, je vais me présenter au concours de Miss Poudlard !

\- Euh, chuchota Harry, je crois que c'est réservé uniquement aux filles...

Ron lui lança un regard plein de détermination, tourna majestueusement le dos à ses amis, et sortit de la Grande Salle dans un soupir théâtral.

La folie des Miss venait de débuter. Dans les jours qui suivirent, cette agitation grandit et les conversations ne tournèrent plus qu'autour de cet événement, qui devait avoir lieu le dernier samedi d'avril. On apprit que la compétition allait être présidée par le professeur McGonagall, mais les membres du Jury n'avaient pas encore été dévoilés. Quant aux candidates, elles pouvaient s'inscrire en marquant leur nom sur un bout de papier à déposer dans une urne à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Une présélection était prévue le 20 avril à 19h.

Bien entendu, Hermione ne faisait pas exception à cette hystérie collective. À l'aide de sorts divers, elle avait modifié son apparence de ci de là; rallongeant ses cheveux de quelques centimètres, blanchissant ses ongles, et même parfumant délicatement son cou avec de l'essence de Rose à Tenue Longue Durée. D'autres élèves avaient tenté le même genre de transformation, avec plus ou moins de succès : la petite Millie Stevens, une Première Année de Poufsouffle, avait voulu augmenter légèrement la taille de sa poitrine. Malheureusement pour elle, le sort avait été mal calibré et il avait été difficile de l'extraire de sa chambre commune, car la pauvrette ne passait plus la porte. Mais ces incidents prirent vite fin car il fut interdit d'utiliser des sorts d'Amélioration et de Transformation Physiques, même mineurs, sous peine d'être refusée à l'entrée du concours.

En revanche, il n'y avait pas de limite d'âge pour participer, car selon la Présidente Minerva McGonagall, "la beauté habite en chacune d'entre nous, quel que soit notre état de décrépitude". Ce fut ainsi que des professeures téméraires décidèrent de s'inscrire également, comme Madame Bibine et le professeur Trelawney (qui répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que si elle n'avait pas été enseignante, elle aurait sûrement été mannequin pour _Madame Wizz_, le mensuel pour sorcières à la page).

Quant à Harry, il était un peu dépassé par la situation. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé de Quidditch, de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom (tiens, cela faisait un bail qu'on ne l'avait plus vu, celui-là...) ou d'Horcruxes à quiconque. Même ce bon vieux Hagrid, qui était partant pour parler de ces choses-là d'habitude, n'avait envie de discuter que d'esthétique ou de nutrition - ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Tu sais Harry, dit Hagrid pensivement en parsemant sa salade de kale et de baies de goji, avant que ton père ne meure, il m'a donné quelque chose de très précieux.

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Hagrid allait-il lui parler d'un nouvel objet mystérieux, symbole d'aventure et de quêtes magiques à venir ?

Le géant farfouilla dans un sac en peau de dragon. Il en sortit un petit flacon.

\- Tu vois ça, Harry ? C'est un cadeau que je porte toujours avec moi... ce qu'il contient est d'une efficacité redoutable. Je ne m'en suis pas encore servi, mais je pourrais bientôt... c'est que le temps passe, et avec lui viennent les inquiétudes.

\- Et... à quoi cela sert-il ? demanda Harry dans un murmure.

\- Disons que je me faisais des cheveux blancs, et cela résoudra mon problème, fit Hagrid avec un clin d'œil complice.

\- Oh, vous vous faites de l'inquiétude ?

\- Non, je veux VRAIMENT dire des cheveux blancs. Ceci est une coloration Noir de Jais extra puissante qui recouvre le cuir chevelu et tient plus d'une année ! N'est-ce pas révolutionnaire ? Ah, Harry ! Ton papa avait raison de conserver précieusement cette fiole ! Il n'aura pas eu le temps d'en avoir besoin, mais en tout cas il en a fait don à la bonne personne ! Et je ne l'oublierai jamais, jamais !

Harry consola un peu Hagrid qui pleurait désormais sur sa salade de kale, et décida de lui donner un peu d'intimité.

Sur le chemin qui retournait au château, il tomba nez à nez avec Luna Lovegood. Elle lisait le _Chicaneur_, qu'elle tenait à l'envers.

\- Salut Luna, lui lança Harry.

Il était content de tomber sur elle : peu de chance qu'elle participe au concours de Miss. Ça ne devait pas faire partie de ses préoccupations...

\- Bonjour très cher, lui dit-elle. Je suis en train de regarder les réponses à mon test (elle désigna son magazine). D'après eux, je suis plutôt Urban Chic.

\- Pardon ? Fit Harry, décontenancé.

\- Oui, c'est un test qui détermine quel style vestimentaire te correspond le plus pour le printemps : Urban Chic, Néo-Hipster ou Rétro Sportwear. Tu veux y répondre ? Même si en te regardant, je pencherais plutôt pour Néo-Hipster. Il faut dire qu'avec ces lunettes...

\- Euh, non merci, je dois y aller là... j'ai, euh, piscine.

\- Ah ils l'ont fait construire finalement ? Bon je t'accompagne, au moins tu peux répondre au test en même temps.

Mais Harry avait déjà filé. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Luna qui lui criait, de loin :

\- Question une ! Quand je rentre chez moi le soir, la première chose que j'enfile, c'est : a) mon pyjama pilou pilou panda, b) mes bottines d'intérieur en gobelin matelassées, ou c) mon jogging en poils de gorille ?

Harry avait menti pour la piscine, qui par ailleurs n'existait pas (les rares élèves qui voulaient faire trempette allaient au lac d'habitude, mais en ressortaient très rarement à cause des créatures marines).

Il décida d'aller faire ses devoirs dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, qu'il espérait plus calme que la Grande Salle. Son espoir fut vite déçu : une fois franchi le portrait de la Grosse Dame (le nouveau mot de passe étant "Manucure"), il tomba sur un groupe de filles occupées à coudre et à piailler à propos de dentelle, de mousseline, et d'autres étoffes dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler.

\- Ah, Harry ! Le Survivant ! J'ai besoin de toi, s'exclama l'une d'entre elles dans un grand sourire.

Elle attrapa deux carrés de tissu et les plaça près de son visage.

\- Toi qui as l'œil pour repérer les choses, tu pourrais me dire si le Bordeaux me convient mieux, ou si c'est le Rose Saumon qui se marie le mieux à mon teint ?

À voir cette fille tenir ses deux morceaux de tissu, attendant son approbation pour une chose qui ne le concernait pas et qui ne le concernerait jamais, Harry se dit que la coupe était pleine.

\- Aucun, répondit-il de son ton le plus froid avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

La fille eut l'air un peu déçu.

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry essaya de se concentrer sur ses études, pensant se réfugier dans des sujets qui ne tourneraient pas autour de la Mode ou du Glamour, mais ce fut peine perdue. Même les professeurs semblaient contaminés par cet engouement et leurs cours s'en ressentaient. Le professeur Flitwick leur montra un sortilège pour changer les chiffres d'un pèse-personne, le cours de Quidditch de Madame Bibine se changea en une leçon de "Maintien du Corps" avec "Défilé sur une surface plane" (Malefoy se débrouillait pas mal, il avait une certaine allure, comparé à Pansy Parkinson ou Neville qui avaient l'air de Botrucs au bout de leur vie), et même Severus Rogue leur dispensa un cours sur les vertus de la tisane brûle-graisses à la sauge et au laurier. Bref, Harry n'eut plus le choix : il fut forcé de s'intéresser au concours de Miss Poudlard.

De son côté, Hermione avait complètement délaissé ses études. Elle ne donnait plus les réponses en cours (au grand dam de Ron qui se faisait interroger à sa place), ne rendait plus les manuscrits à temps et passait son temps au fond de la classe à éplucher les magazines de mode pour le jour J. Car la présélection des Miss approchait, et elle n'arrivait pas à choisir sa robe. Harry et Ron s'inquiétaient un peu pour elle, car ils ne l'avaient jamais vu stresser pour autre chose que ses résultats scolaires.

\- Je battrai Pansy Parkinson ou je mourrai, dit-elle un soir pendant le dîner, en grignotant ses chips de courgettes au vinaigre balsamique (les elfes de maison ne cuisinaient plus que des encas minceur, sur la demande express de McGonagall). Cette pintade me lance des regards de défi quand elle me croise, et ça me sort par les yeux. Je veux être plus belle qu'elle, quitte à me raser la tête si ça devient la mode. Elle ne mérite même pas de devenir Troisième Dauphine.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est pas top, concéda Harry. Par contre, Cho Chang...

\- Cho Chang, Cho Chang, y'en a que pour elle avec toi, répliqua Hermione, un peu piquée au vif. C'est sûr, elle est mignonne mais c'est pas une flèche.

\- Je croyais que l'intelligence n'était pas prise en compte dans les concours de Miss, intervint Ron, occupé jusqu'alors à dévorer son bâton de céleri trempé dans une crème de lentilles.

\- Si en fait, vu que le Jury posera des questions aux participantes, dit Neville en s'asseyant auprès d'eux. Et pas des questions faciles, des trucs sur l'histoire de Poudlard je crois...

\- Alors c'est dommage pour Cho, fit Hermione toute satisfaite.

\- Dites, vous savez que les noms des membres du Jury ont été dévoilés? dit Neville en piquant un beignet aux graines de chia dans l'assiette de Harry. Ils ch'ont chortis (ils déglutit) ce matin. À part MacGonagall, il y aura Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, Rogue, Molly Weasley...

\- Sacré Jury ! Dumbledore n'en fera pas partie ? s'enquit Harry, songeur. Tiens, je pensais qu'il serait intéressé ...

\- Non, ch'est pas le cas, reprit Neville, un morceau de beignet dans la bouche. Par contre il y aura une autre personne, je ne me rappelle plus de son nom...

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, quelqu'un dont on ne se rappelle jamais le nom, là...

\- Euh, Neville... commença Ron avec difficulté. Tu veux dire que... Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom sera membre du Jury de l'élection de Miss Poudlard ?

\- Oui ! C'est ça ! s'exclama Neville, le visage rayonnant. J'avais oublié, parfois je suis un peu tête en l'air !

\- Voldy en Jury, ça sera pas triste, dit Harry. Au fait, Ron, tu es toujours fâché de ne pas pouvoir participer ?

\- Oh, répondit Ron, je trouverai bien un moyen d'infiltrer la cérémonie... J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac...

Sur ces belles paroles, Dumbledore interrompit le brouhaha de la Grande Salle en levant une main solennelle.

\- Mes chers amis, dit le vénérable directeur quand le silence fut complet (il fallut attendre quelques minutes car Malefoy s'étouffait avec ses graines de chia). Je profite de la fin du repas – excellent par ailleurs, merci aux elfes de maison qui n'ont pas forcé sur le vinaigre cette fois-ci – pour vous confirmer que demain soir aura lieu la présélection du concours de Miss Poudlard. J'invite donc toutes les participantes à se réunir dans la Grande Salle à 19h. Vous aurez une série de tests à remplir et les membres éminents de notre Jury décideront des chanceuses qui pourront défiler pour le vrai concours. Oh, pas d'inquiétude mesdemoiselles et mesdames, ce ne seront là que des épreuves de maintien, de marche, d'élégance et de diction... Rien de bien méchant ! Je compte sur vous pour vous présenter sous votre meilleur jour car vous représenterez, une année durant, l'image et le prestige de Poudlard à travers le monde ! Nous aurons aussi l'occasion d'avoir un invité de marque dans notre précieux Jury, qui a fait le voyage pour l'occasion ! Il faudra donc l'accueillir avec la plus grande distinction. Une fois encore, je compte sur vous !

\- Muais, le retour de Voldemort, c'est pas une méga surprise non plus, susurra Ron à Harry.

\- Voilà les nouvelles, conclut Dumbledore dans un grand geste théâtral. Ah oui, dernière petite chose : n'allez surtout pas vous promener dans la Forêt Interdite, car on a planté des carottes bio et je ne veux pas que vous bousilliez la plantation en allant marcher dedans. C'est tout ! Bonne soirée !

La journée du lendemain sembla s'éterniser. Les élèves n'écoutaient pas les professeurs, qui eux-mêmes ne paraissaient pas avoir la tête à ce qu'ils faisaient. Même le professeur Flitwick se trompa dans un sortilège et mit le feu à une élève, qui heureusement s'en sortit avec des sourcils brûlés. Mais son inscription au concours de Miss fut compromise, et elle pleura longuement dans les toilettes des filles, où elle mourut de chagrin. Par bonheur la journée ne connut pas d'autre incident notable.

L'heure de la présélection finit par arriver. Les filles se massèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Harry, qui avait accompagné Hermione, fut ébloui par la quantité de paillettes et ce tourbillon de couleurs qui valsaient devant ses yeux, et crut même devenir aveugle. Mais une cloche résonna, le professeur McGonagall apparut devant le groupe d'élèves et les fit entrer les unes après les autres. Hermione, qui avait revêtu la robe qui avait fait chavirer Ron lors du bal de Noël, lança un dernier regard déterminé à Harry et entra à son tour.

\- Hé, Harry ! fit une voix familière derrière lui.

Il pivota et se trouva nez à nez avec une fille qui avait la tête de Ron. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait du vrai Ron avec une perruque.

\- Je tente ma chance moi aussi ! dit Ron d'un ton complice. Tu as vu ? ajouta t-il en désignant la perruque blonde qui tombait en mèches devant ses yeux. Imparable ! Je vais gagner le concours, et représenter la gloire de Poudlard !

Harry voulut lui faire part de ses inquiétudes quant à cette ambition, car il était clair que Ron ressemblait davantage à un chimpanzé avec une perruque qu'à la future Miss Poudlard. Mais après tout c'était son ami et il se devait de le soutenir, quoi qu'il fasse. Alors il lui sourit, et leva un pouce en signe de victoire. Le chimpanzé lui répondit de la même manière, et s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle avec une démarche dégingandée.

L'attente de Harry ne fut pas très longue, car très vite des filles ressortirent, les unes surexcitées, d'autres en pleurs avec de grandes traces de mascara sur les joues. Il était clair que ces dernières n'avaient pas été retenues. Harry chercha des yeux Ron, mais ne tomba que sur Hermione qui avait l'air énervé.

\- Alors ? s'enquit-il avec appréhension en voyant son visage furibond.

_\- Alors _?! Il se trouve que cette bande de trolls des collines ne sait pas reconnaître quand quelqu'un a de la classe naturelle, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Il ne m'ont pas retenue, mais par contre la fille qui est passée après moi et qui ressemblait à un orang-outang a été gardée pour l'élection ! Tu le crois, ça ?

\- Non... Ah ? dit Harry en essayant de se montrer compréhensif.

Il valait mieux attendre qu'elle digère son élimination avant de se rendre compte que la fille qui l'avait doublée n'était autre que Ron Weasley.

Harry ne le croisa pas d'ailleurs, et dut supporter tout seul les ruminations d'Hermione, ce qui était aussi agréable que de s'étouffer avec des graines de chia (Malefoy pouvait confirmer).

Ce ne fut que très tard le soir que Ron rejoignit le dortoir.

\- Tu dors ? chuchota t-il à Harry.

Ce dernier sentit son haleine de Bièraubeurre.

\- Non, je repensais à cette journée... Hermione m'a tenu le crachoir toute la soirée, elle ne décolère pas. Félicitations au fait, mon vieux ! J'ai vu que tu avais passé les présélections... Tu es sorti fêter ça ?

\- Non, je suis juste passé voir Hagrid, et on a bu un verre. Il m'a donné des astuces pour adapter mon maquillage à ma robe, ce genre de choses... Avec toi, c'est le seul à savoir que je compte infiltrer le concours.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je garderai le secret, le rassura Harry.

Il avait bien l'intention de voir si le déguisement de Ron allait le mener à la victoire.

\- Mais... tu as pris un pseudonyme, j'imagine ?

\- Tu me prends pour un bleu ? Je leur ai filé un nom insoupçonnable, Nor Aweesly.

\- En effet, insoupçonnable, confirma Harry. Allez, j'éteins la lumière. Bonne nuit Nor !

\- Bonne nuit, andouille.

Cela nous amène donc au fameux jour de l'élection de Miss Poudlard.

La Grande Salle était aménagée, l'allée prête à accueillir les participantes, les rangées de chaises étaient peu à peu occupées, le groupe de musique accordait ses instruments, et Minerva McGonagall déambulait dans la salle des Professeurs en faisant des vocalises pour s'échauffer la voix.

Un peu calmée depuis sa propre élimination, Hermione avait décidé de rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris dans ses cours et, assise un peu en retrait, elle disparaissait sous une montagne de livres et de classeurs. Harry, quant à lui, réussit à se faufiler jusqu'à une place du premier rang. Il se retrouva assis entre Neville et Rita Skeeter, qui couvrait l'événement pour la _Gazette des Sorciers._

\- Harry, mon chéri, susurra t-elle en sortant sa Plume à Papote et son bloc-notes. Alors, y a t-il une de tes amies que tu aimerais voir remporter ce prestigieux concours ?

\- En effet, répondit Harry en songeant à Ron, qui devait être en train d'enfiler des bas de soie dans les vestiaires. Mais je préfère garder mes préférences pour moi.

Rita eut un petit rictus déçu et se tourna vers Hagrid, assis à sa gauche, pour l'interviewer.

Quand la foule d'élèves pépiante et grouillante eut fini de prendre place, Harry eut une meilleure vision d'ensemble de la Grande Salle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il y était entré, il vit la table des membres du Jury de l'autre côté de l'allée du défilé. Le professeur McGonagall y siégeait au centre, arborant un air sérieux de Présidente, assistée de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et Molly Weasley d'un côté, et de l'autre Severus Rogue en pleine conversation avec Lord Voldemort (portant pour l'occasion un superbe bob à fleurs).

_\- Sonorus_ ! dit le professeur McGonagall en pointant sa baguette vers sa propre gorge.

Sa voix, amplifiée, se fit entendre d'un bout à l'autre de la salle.

\- Chers élèves, chers professeurs, bienvenue à cette toute première édition du concours de Miss Poudlard ! poursuivit-elle. La présélection des candidates a été difficile, tant le niveau d'élégance était élevé. Heureusement, avec un tel jury (elle désigna les autres professeurs de la tablée) nous sommes fin prêts pour voir la prestation de toutes les élèves choisies ! Après leur premier défilé, nous leur attribuerons une note de 1 à 10 à l'aide de ces panonceaux (qu'elle fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette), puis nous noterons les finalistes sur leur connaissance de l'histoire de Poudlard ! Une fois calculée leur moyenne, nous élirons Miss Poudlard ! Je ne voterai pas moi-même, mais je veillerai à l'intégrité et à l'honnêteté du Jury. Mes chers amis, je vous souhaite un agréable spectacle, et bonne chance à toutes !

Les applaudissements retentirent, et sur leur scène les _Seven Sisters_ entonnèrent une chanson rythmée que Harry ne connaissait pas. Les chandeliers qui éclairaient le public s'éteignirent, puis plongèrent la salle dans l'obscurité sous les "aaaaaah" charmés des spectateurs. Puis l'allée s'illumina, et sous les yeux émerveillés de Harry, de Neville et des autres, le défilé commença.

Ce fut Mimi Geignarde qui ouvrit le bal; elle avait revêtu une longue robe qui semblait dater du siècle dernier, et que la grand-mère de Harry aurait pu porter si elle avait été toujours vivante. Mais Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête eut l'air d'apprécier. Le sortilège d'Amplification Sonore de MacGonagall permettait de faire entendre les commentaires du Jury, qui ne se privaient pas :

\- Sa robe fait tourner la tête, acquiesça Nick en écrivant sur son panonceau.

\- Son visage est harmonieux, mais son nez est vraiment immense, frissonna Voldemort.

\- Il lui manque quelques taches de rousseur et elle serait parfaite, pinailla Mrs Weasley.

\- Elle fait vraiment sa star, et il n'y a pas de quoi, murmura Rogue d'un air dégoûté.

\- Des commentaires constructifs, et c'est important ! s'exclama Minerva McGonagall tandis que Mimi, arrivée au bout de l'allée, prenait des poses lascives et lançait des regards concupiscents à Harry qui regrettait de ne pas s'être assis plus loin de la scène.

Les écriteaux furent brandis les uns après les autres, dévoilant des notes très variables (Nick avait mis un 9 sur 10, tandis que les notes de Rogue et Voldemort s'élevaient respectivement à 3 et 4 sur 10. Molly Weasey avait daigné lui accorder un 5).

\- Des notes... euh, encourageantes ! souligna le professeur McGonagall alors que Mimi Geignarde repartait en se dandinant de plus belle.

Les autres candidates succédèrent à la performance de Mimi Geignarde, rivalisant d'allure et de grâce. Certaines filles se firent remarquer, pour le mieux (Cho défila comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie et récolta une moyenne de 8,5 sur 10, exactement la même note que Mrs Trelawney qui n'avait pas menti – ses talents de mannequinat étaient mis en valeur par la boule de cristal qu'elle balançait de ci, de là) ou pour le pire (l'elfe de maison Winky s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée pour se moucher dans un morceau de linge sale, tandis que Madame Pince la bibliothécaire, qui s'était inscrite au concours en secret, passa tout son défilé à réprimander les gens qui faisaient trop de bruit dans le public, y compris le groupe de musique). Ginny Weasley eut droit à un 10 de la part de Molly Weasley, ce qui la qualifia de justesse pour la finale (Minerva McGonagall émit quelques doutes quant au fair-play de la note, avant d'être fusillée du regard par Molly, et de reconnaître la note comme tout à fait valide). Fleur Delacour fit une apparition remarquée, et Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand celle-ci lui envoya un baiser, mais Molly ne voulut pas la qualifier car, s'indigna t-elle : "Fleur est une Vélane, et c'est un peu de la triche." Fleur fut donc éliminée pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione, qui avait finalement rejoint Harry pour voir le spectacle. Madame Bibine fut aussi disqualifiée, car apparemment il n'était pas permis de défiler sur un balai.

\- Et maintenant, une élève qui a fortement impressionné les membres du Jury lors de la présélection, annonça McGonagall de sa voix de stentor. Elle a une élégance peu ordinaire, et une démarche intéressante, mais je suis sûre que vous serez conquis ! Voici Nor Aweesly, de la Maison de Gryffondor (à ce qu'il paraît, je n'ai pas souvenance de l'avoir déjà croisée...) Bref, Nor Aweesly, messieurs dames !

Telle une star, sanglée dans une veste-cape de chez Augustus Weed, le cheveu blond savamment relevé en une queue de cheval coiffé-décoiffé, Ron apparut sur la scène. Harry fut interloqué de sa prestance et de son audace vestimentaire, et il se joignit avec enthousiasme aux applaudissements assourdissants. Clairement, Ron fut celui qui remporta le plus d'adhésion. Enfin, presque...

Tandis qu'il prenait des poses étudiées devant un jury émerveillé (même Rogue, pourtant exigeant d'habitude), Hermione chuchotait à Harry :

\- C'est elle dont je te parlais ! Celle qui m'est passée devant ! Regarde, elle n'a rien pour elle ! Cette allure bizarre, ce grand nez en forme de patate ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils lui trouvent, vraiment pas !

\- Hermione... commença Harry, mal à l'aise.

Il ne savait pas comment avouer à Hermione que la fille qu'elle détestait tellement s'avérait être en fait l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Mais de toute façon, elle ne l'écoutait pas, toute occupée qu'elle était à le critiquer.

\- Et ces bras de gorille..!

\- Les notes ! annonça soudain McGonagall avec emphase.

Celles-ci furent excellentes. Severus Rogue, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et Voldemort lui attribuèrent chacun un 9 et même Molly Weasley, qui avait pourtant mis une note de 5 à tout le monde - sauf à sa fille-, lui accorda un 8 (les taches de rousseur avaient sans doute fait leur effet).

Ce fut ainsi que la flamboyante Nor Aweesly se qualifia pour la finale avec une moyenne de 8,75, ce qui la propulsa en première position.

La première partie du concours venait de se terminer. Les candidates retenues pour la finale furent annoncées par McGonagall : Cho Chang (Harry applaudit plus fort que les autres), Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson (Hermione émit un grognement), le professeur Trewlaney et, la grande favorite, Nor Aweesly.

\- Oh là là, Harry, fit Neville, surexcité. Dire qu'avant je n'avais jamais croisé Nor Awee...Awos...

\- Aweesly, acheva Harry.

\- Oui, Nor Aweesly ! Une Gryffondor en plus !

\- Harry, mon chéri, dit Rita Skeeter en dégainant à nouveau sa Plume à Papote, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as des accointances avec cette mystérieuse demoiselle ? Dirais-tu que tu... brûles d'une sourde admiration pour elle ?

\- Et si vous reculiez de quelques rangs ? suggéra Hermione en levant sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

\- Ça va, ça va, grommela Rita tandis qu'elle rangeait son matériel. Je m'informais juste.

La voix de la Présidente de Miss Poudlard retentit, les interrompant dans leurs chamailleries.

\- Et maintenaaaant la finaaale !

Peut-être était-ce le petit verre de xérès qu'elle avait bu en hâte durant l'intermède, ou le suspense intenable qui l'habitait, toujours est-il qu'elle avait développé un enthousiasme plutôt inhabituel chez elle.

Elle fit apparaître une estrade en bois près de la table du Jury, et les candidates qualifiées y montèrent les unes après les autres, sous les applaudissements de la foule. Harry aperçut l'éclat des lunettes d'Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci était occupé à noter quelque chose dans un magazine qu'il tenait à l'envers, que Harry soupçonnait être le _Chicaneur_. Il se demanda si le directeur de Poudlard était plutôt Urban Chic, Néo-Hipster ou Rétro Sportwear.

\- En 1927, fit la voix claironnante de Ginny Weasley, faisant émerger Harry de sa rêverie (il se rendit compte qu'il avait raté le début de la deuxième partie du concours).

\- Et c'est une... réponse exacte ! murmura Rogue d'un ton méprisant, comme à contrecœur. En effet, la première utilisation du Polynectar remonte en septembre 1927.

\- Bien joué ! renchérit le professeur McGonagall. Un point pour Gryff...euh, pour Ginny Weasley ! Et maintenant, une question par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pour... Cho Chang !

Cho rougit, et Harry la trouva encore plus jolie. Lord Voldemort ôta son bob à fleurs en guise d'hommage, puis lui demanda :

\- Parmi les Horcruxes que j'ai créés, lesquels sont encore cachés à Poudlard ?

\- Euh... les quoi ?

\- Mauvaise réponse ! Vous n'avez pas de point ! dit Lord Voldemort d'un air faussement triste.

\- Et la réponse exacte est..? demanda Rogue à Lord Voldemort en sortant un parchemin pour prendre des notes.

\- Euh non, rien... Je... le temps qu'il fait ? La pluie, quoi ? fit Voldemort en regardant soudain au loin.

Le professeur Rogue le regarda, l'air interdit.

\- Continuons ! tonitrua Minerva McGonagall qui avait oublié que le sortilège d'amplification sonore était toujours activé. Molly Weasley va désormais poser une question à Pansy Parkinson !

\- Combien de courges sont utilisées par les elfes de maison pour nourrir l'ensemble des élèves et des professeurs de l'école de Poudlard ?

Les questions se poursuivirent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les candidates eurent répondu à trois questions chacune. Ron s'en sortit plutôt pas mal avec deux bonnes réponses sur trois, au grand dam d'Hermione qui s'enfonçait dans un désespoir croissant. Ce fut Luna Lovegood qui excella à cet exercice, mais on ne sut dire si elle répondait un peu au hasard, tout en ayant beaucoup de chance, tant elle arborait un air lunaire et déconnecté. Ginny et le professeur Trewlaney répondirent également de manière correcte, même si le professeur se trompa dans sa propre date de naissance. Les grandes perdantes de cette épreuve furent Cho Chang et Pansy Parkinson qui avaient répondu complètement à côté de la plaque.

\- L'épreuve est terminée ! conclut enfin le Professeur McGonagall qui avait dû reprendre un verre de xérès entre temps, car son nez avait encore rougi. Les points obtenus à cette épreuve vont être calculés selon une base de données spécifique composée de différents paramètres tels que l'élocution, le phrasé et la posture. Maintenant, nous allons nous concerter pour décider qui sera élue... Miss Poudlard !

Et sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, tous les membres du Jury disparurent en un éclair de fumée opaque, qui fit tousser certains élèves.

Aussitôt les spectateurs se mirent à discuter avec animation, entre ressentis, pronostics et préférences. Neville lança à Harry :

\- Regarde-les, les pauvres. Elles doivent stresser en attendant le verdict.

Il désignait le groupe des finalistes, toujours sur la scène, qui parlaient entre elles avec embarras. Seul Ron s'exprimait avec emphase, sûrement à propos du chapeau de Voldemort, et faisait de grands gestes en désignant le sommet de son crâne.

\- Oui, fit Harry. On ne sait pas qui sera Miss Poudlard, même si je pense que ce sera...

\- Au fait, et Ron ? interrompit Neville en fronçant un sourcil. Où est-il ? Il aurait une opinion là-dessus, il était plutôt loquace sur ce sujet...

\- Une chance qu'il ne soit pas là, intervint Hermione, un peu amère. Il aurait été encore plus désabusé de voir que ce concours a tourné à la farce.

Le moment était venu pour Harry de tout lui avouer, il savait qu'il devait le faire. À demi-mot, il lui chuchota toute l'histoire et lui révéla la vérité. La réaction d'Hermione ne se fit pas attendre. Au lieu de le prendre à la rigolade, elle prit un air indigné et dégoûté, comme si elle-même était la victime de cette mascarade.

\- Alors _c'est de la triche_ ?

\- Roh, ne le prends pas comme ça, Hermione, tu sais bien comment il est... En plus il voulait tellement participer à ce concours...

\- Pour une fois qu'il s'agit d'une compétition où les garçons n'ont pas leur mot à dire, il faudrait en plus que ce soit l'un d'entre eux qui vole la vedette à ses concurrentes ?! Ah ça, non ! Il devra me passer sur le corps !

Sur ces paroles, Hermione enfouit son visage dans les mains.

\- Mais Hermione, ce que tu voulais vraiment, c'était de battre Pansy Parkinson, non ? Imagine ta vengeance quand celle-ci sera battue par Ron ! Ce sera une ultime humiliation pour elle, non ? Et puis, de toute manière, rien ne prouve qu'il remportera le premier prix... tu l'as dit toi-même, il a une manière bizarre de marcher et un nez en forme de patate.

Ce fut alors qu'Hermione releva vers Harry son visage plein de larmes.

\- Mais Harry... j'étais _jalouse _de lui ! Et surtout jalouse que Ron ait plus de grâce et d'élégance que moi ! Tu as vu le style d'habits qu'il ose porter, et comme ça le met en valeur ? Quand je lui ai dit qu'il devait améliorer son apparence, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait avec autant de _succès _! Il est sans conteste plus belle que toutes ses concurrentes réunies !

Et Harry sut qu'elle avait raison.

Le Jury se matérialisa soudain sur la scène.

\- Nous avons délibéré, annonça le professeur McGonagall. Alors... en quatrième place du concours de Miss Poudlard, nous avons... (Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête brandit une écharpe sur laquelle était brodé "Troisième Dauphine" et la montra au public fébrile) LUNA LOVEGOOD !

Luna leva ses yeux globuleux et un peu hébétés vers le professeur McGonagall, puis fit coucou à la foule avec un sourire. Nick lui passa l'écharpe et tenta de lui faire la bise, mais passa au travers.

\- Bravo, oui bravo ! Le stress monte, n'est-ce pas ? continua Minerva. En troisième position... la place de "Deuxième Dauphine"... (ce fut au tour de Molly de faire apparaître l'écharpe en question) revient à Ginny Weasley !

Des applaudissements éclatèrent à nouveau, tandis que Molly remettait l'écharpe à sa fille, l'air déçu. Elle savait que désormais, la victoire ne pourrait pas revenir à un membre de la tribu Weasley.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs...

La Présidente Minerva McGonagall semblait au bord de la syncope.

\- Voici venu le moment de remettre le prix de Première Dauphine.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Harry retenait son souffle. Il contempla tour à tour les visages tendus de Cho, Pansy, du professeur Trelawney... et de Ron. Sous sa perruque, ce dernier commençait à transpirer. S'il était appelé maintenant, ça voulait dire adieu la Couronne. Et en même temps, Cho était si belle... c'était normal que cette récompense lui revienne...

Le professeur McGonagall interrompit ses pensées aussi sec.

\- Et c'est Sibylle Trelawney qui remporte ce prix ! Mes félicitations chère amie !

Le visage renfermé de l'heureuse élue s'éclaira. Elle avait l'air contente d'être allée aussi loin dans la compétition, même si, on le sentait, ça ne lui aurait pas déplu de terminer première du classement.

Une fois que Severus Rogue eut remis l'écharpe "Première Dauphine" à sa collègue de travail, non sans une certaine répugnance, une excitation palpable se fit sentir d'un bout à l'autre de la Grande Salle. Tous les spectateurs étaient sur des charbons ardents. _Vite, _il fallait savoir, maintenant ! Les candidates restantes s'étaient resserrées les unes contre les autres, comme pour se protéger d'un animal sauvage. Harry sentit la main anxieuse d'Hermione s'enfoncer dans son bras.

\- Pour remettre le prix de Miss Poudlard, j'appelle auprès de moi notre cher invité de marque, j'ai nommé : Vous-Savez-Qui !

Lord Voldemort souleva un instant son couvre-chef à l'attention du public conquis, et fit un moulinet dans les airs à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Une couronne sertie de diamants se matérialisa sous les yeux de l'assistance, et le mage noir s'en empara avec délicatesse.

Le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole :

\- Il est temps de connaître l'identité de Miss Poudlard ! Vous savez, ce chemin n'a pas été facile, mais nous l'avons parcouru ensemble et nous voilà, tous réunis, pour célébrer la gloire de celle qui nous représentera à travers le monde !

Harry sentait son cœur battre à grands coups désordonnés. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Pansy n'avait pas la moindre chance d'être élue, car elle avait reçu un accueil mitigé de la part du Jury tout le long des épreuves. Ça se jouait donc entre Cho et Ron... Oh, qu'elle était jolie... mais Ron, Ron ! Il avait sa propre identité flamboyante...

\- Et Miss Poudlard est...

Harry serra la main d'Hermione à gauche, et celle de Neville à droite, attendant le verdict.

\- ...la merveilleuse Nor Aweesly !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit comme il n'en avait jamais retenti dans la Grande Salle auparavant, même à la fin d'une aventure d'Harry Potter. La clameur était si forte que les pucerons magiques sur les carottes bio de la Forêt Interdite moururent tous sur le coup, à cause des vibrations. Celui qui applaudissait le plus fort était sans doute le géant Hagrid. Seul Dumbledore ne semblait pas touché outre mesure, mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il était contrarié d'avoir découvert qu'il était Urban Chic alors qu'il se pensait sans doute Néo-Hipster. Pansy aussi faisait la grimace, pour d'autres raisons certainement.

Quant à Hermione, elle pleurait de joie sur l'épaule plus trop sèche de Harry.

Ron était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre, et reçut en bredouillant la couronne que Lord Voldemort lui tendait avec respect.

\- Un discours ! Un discours ! scandait le public à l'unisson.

\- Très bien, concéda Ron avec un sourire.

\- Aaah ! fit le public, satisfait.

Le succès avait rendu Ron encore plus rayonnante. Il rabattit négligemment sa belle veste-cape de chez Augustus Weed.

\- Vous savez, dit-il d'une voix plus assurée, je n'étais pas parti pour m'inscrire à cette compétition. Je trouve les concours de Miss grotesques, car ils objectivisent le corps des femmes et les soumettent à un diktat de plus en plus sévère. Les concours de ce genre donnent une image fausse de la beauté. Regardez, pourquoi le Professeur Trelawney n'a t-elle pas été sacrée Miss Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce qui la sépare de la première marche du podium ? Qu'a t-elle en moins que Cho Chang, par exemple ? Eh oui, la jeunesse. La beauté. La grâce naturelle de la lionne. Elle n'a pas ce genre de beauté standardisée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle_ a_ d'autre ? Je vais vous le dire. Sibylle Trelawney a une voix un peu rauque et grave, qui lui confère une douce aura de sagesse qu'aucune autre ne possède ici. Quant à Mimi Geignarde, durement éliminée dès la première épreuve, elle a pourtant des cheveux que l'on devine aussi doux que de la soie, si l'on pouvait les toucher. Et Luna Lovegood s'est hissée à grand peine sur ce podium car elle avait les réponses à toutes les questions, c'est ce qui l'a sauvée. Sa façon unique de penser constitue sa force et son originalité, loin des clichés des bimbos sans cervelle. C'est, je le crois, une forme de beauté. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que toutes les filles ici ont une grâce qui leur est propre, si l'on prend la peine de regarder. De regarder vraiment. Ce n'est pas un défilé de Miss aussi long que la durée de vie d'un Botruc nain qui va vous donner un aperçu suffisant de ce que recèle chaque personne. On ne peut pas se faire une idée des gens si on ne regarde pas les petits détails qui font leur charme. La fille qui selon moi est la plus belle de Poudlard n'a même pas été qualifiée aux présélections, vous vous rendez compte ? Elle a pourtant des yeux magnifiques, des dents un peu trop longues qui lui donnent un air d'écureuil adorable, et une intelligence hors du commun que personne ne peut concurrencer dans cette pièce. C'est une preuve irréfutable que ce genre de concours est truqué. Vous avez vu deux secondes une fille appelée Nor qui vous en met plein la vue en faisant gigoter sa veste, et c'est bon, vous avez décidé qu'elle sera la porte-parole officielle d'une institution vieille de plusieurs siècles ? Ça ne rassure pas du tout quant à votre éthique professionnelle, ni votre éthique tout court. Car pendant que cette Nor Aweesly tortillera ses fesses devant des centaines de journalistes, les petites filles du monde entier l'imiteront, croyant que cet ersatz de mannequin est la quintessence de la beauté sur terre. Et Ô combien se fourvoieront-elles ! Car entre nous, avant d'aller trop loin et de sombrer dans ce scénario de fin du monde, il faut tout de même que je vous avoue quelque chose...

Et Miss Poudlard retira sa perruque sur ces quatre mots majestueux :

\- Je suis... Ron Weasley !

FIN


	2. Bonus : le véritable test du Chicaneur

****Bonus !**** LE VÉRITABLE TEST "MODE" DU __CHICANEUR__

Ah, le printemps ! Les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille, les étudiants révisent leurs B.U.S.E.S. et LA question incontournable flotte dans l'air : quel style vestimentaire adopter ? Urban Chic, Néo-Hipster ou Rétro Sportwear? Pour savoir celui qui te convient le mieux, fais vite le test !

****QUESTION 1****

Quand je rentre chez moi le soir, la première chose que j'enfile, c'est :

a) mon pyjama pilou pilou panda

b) mes bottines d'intérieur en gobelin matelassées

c) mon jogging en poils de gorille

****QUESTION 2 ****

Nom d'une gargouille ! J'ai renversé du jus de citrouille sur mon sac, qui est fichu ! Pour le remplacer, j'opte pour :

a) un sac en bandoulière avec les stickers de mon groupe préféré

b) une copie conforme de la mallette en cuir de dragon de Rufus Scrimgeour

c) un vieux sac en toile qui traînait depuis longtemps dans mon placard

****QUESTION 3 ****

J'organise une soirée à thème avec des amis. Le thème en question est tout trouvé :

a) "Longue Barbe et Popcorn à la Rhubarbe"

b) "Tenue Chouette Exigée pour Sorciers Stylisés"

c) "Esprit Quidditch, es-tu là ?"

****QUESTION 4****

Jamais je ne pourrais sortir sans...

a) mon doudou en forme de baguette magique

b) mon bracelet porte-bonheur serti d'émeraudes magiques

c) un vieux mouchoir pour nettoyer mon balai, si besoin il y a

****QUESTION 5 ****

En matière de mode, selon moi personne n'égale...

a) Albus Dumbledore, qui a su préserver les vraies valeurs

b) Rita Skeeter, qui sait allier le clinquant à l'élégance

c) Arthur Weasley, toujours à l'aise dans ses vieux habits

Fais le compte de tes réponses et découvre quel est le style qui te correspond le plus !

****Tu as ********un maximum de réponses a) : Tu es Néo-Hipster ! ****

Toi, ce qui te réconforte, c'est la douce mélodie d'un air vieillot, les effluves nostalgiques d'une tarte à la citrouille qui cuit au four... bref, tout ce qui peut te ramener à l'enfance ! Ta devise préférée ? C'est dans les vieilles marmites qu'on fait les meilleures potions... Rien de tel après une dure journée de labeur que d'enfiler son pyjama pilou pilou préféré et de jouer un vinyle des __Swinging Marauders__, et en avant les souvenirs ! Tes choix vestimentaires sont à l'image de la vie que tu mènes : __vintage__, mais avec une touche de modernité tout de même, qui rappelle aux autres que tu vis dans le même monde qu'eux.

****Tu as un maximum de réponses b) : Tu es Urban Chic !****

__Quelle classe ! __pourrait-on dire sur ton passage. Car de la classe, tu en as ! Tu ne vis que pour les dernières tendances, et tu sais exactement quel accessoire va avec quel vêtement. On pourrait presque te critiquer pour ton intransigeance... car tu es du genre à soutenir_ mordicus_ qu'une veste-cape __Augustus Weed __ne sera jamais, jamais compatible avec des escarpins __Dulcinée Wizzle__. Tu vois la mode comme une chose conceptuelle, voire spirituelle. Mais attention à ne pas te changer en gourou donneur de leçons, car de l'exubérance à l'influence, il n'y a qu'un pas !

****Tu as un maximum de réponses c) : Tu es Rétro Sportwear !****

Toujours actif(ve), en mouvement perpétuel tel l'attrapeur de Quidditch, tu n'as pas le temps de te poser cinq minutes, et encore moins pour réfléchir à ce que tu vas mettre... Confronté à ta penderie, tu optes souvent pour des solutions faciles et rapides. Pantalon de sport, pull-over porté mille fois : le __look __n'est pas vraiment ta priorité. Pourtant tes habits ont ce côté rétro qui leur donne une aura rassurante. Si ton père spirituel de la Mode était encore vivant, ce serait sans doute Remus Lupin. Notre conseil bonus : pour un côté sport plus actuel, n'hésite pas à t'aventurer dans le motif à carreaux !

...

Tu as aimé ce test ? N'hésite pas à laisser une review ! Et à bientôt pour de nouveaux tests "Mode" du _Chicaneur ! _


End file.
